disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Item Duplication
Item duplication, also known as "duping", is a is a common process of obtaining a copy of an item, including its level and innocents. Duping is possible by varying methods in Disgaea 3, 4, and 5; however it is not performable in the first release, 2, nor D2. ''Disgaea 3'' By equipping a character with the Puppy Paw Stick (PPS) and having them kill a Dropout or Clone, the stick has a 20% chance of stealing an item from them. The process is made easier to get desired items by removing all equipment from the character except the one the player wanted. It does not matter how the player kills the Dropout/Clone, any method such as attacking, using Axe skills or other skills including spells will work. The PPS is not guaranteed to duplicate an item for every 1 out of 5 Dropouts. It could take 20 Dropouts for a single dupe or get 3 dupes in a row from 3 Dropouts. Obtaining the Puppy Paw Stick The Puppy Paw Stick can be obtained as a reward for beating all Diez Gentlemen in the Post Game. After defeating the last Diez Gentleman, the player will get a confirmation message and the PPS as a reward. The Puppy Paw Stick can also be stolen from Shamans present in the Axel Post Game battle and as a reward from the Item World Sphere Collector. Process difficulty increase The Duplication process has been made MUCH harder due to the Dropouts no longer appearing on every single floor of the Class World and Cloning through Geo Panels has been disabled from the player after an update to Patch 2.00 for the game. The reason for this change is unknown but is described as a Fixed Bug by NIS America. Dropouts still appear but their appearances are now Random. Item Assembly Trick Despite Dropouts not being able to be cloned in Class World by a Clone panel. It is possible to clone one's own senators with the item he/she would like to duplicate. To do this, fill out all Election Committee spots up to 6 members. Give each member the desired item to duplicate. Go to the 10th floor of any item and Gency out. Save afterward. After saving, go back into the 10th floor and enter the Innocent Town(maxing out Wednesday Team will increase chances of Innocent Town appearing) and check to see if the Item Assembly NPC is present. Enter the Item Assembly and choose a topic with a very low approval rate. Check if there is a clone panel present. Start the vote and hope one of Election Committee senators vote nay. If one of them did, throw them on a clone panel and use a spell like Slumber to stop their movement. By using this method, a Senator will be cloned with the desired item to dupe, making it very easy to acquire mass copies of the item. Magichange Capturing Similarly, by using the PPS it is possible for a player to "Steal" a Magichange weapon. However, when doing so you must equip the weapon to a character immediately after stealing it or else the stats will disappear from the weapon completely after the battle, making it worthless. Magichange Weapons accquired from the PPS will not allow a character to have access to Magichange skills but the Magichanged weapon will have very high stats. The best Magichanged weapons can be obtained from Reverse Pirating Floor 100 on a Rank 40 item in the Land of Carnage. The best Magichanged weapons will have far greater stats than a perfected Rank 40 weapon. For optimal results, create 4 thieves and Level them up to 9999. Give them high movement items such as the Barefoot X. When searching for enemies that can Magichange, check their skill list to see if the enemy has Magichange as a skill. Use one thief to steal the desired Magichange monster's weapon and use the other Thieves to steal all items from the human that will Magichange with the Monster. Not only it will be easier to dupe the Magichanged weapon, the Magichanged weapon will be Rarity 0 which makes easier to have matching rarity. ''Disgaea 4'' ''Disgaea 5'' Item duping makes an appearance as an intended game mechanic in Disgaea 5 in the form of an Item World Mystery Room. The Item Duplication room has a relatively low chance to appear compared to other rooms, and this chance cannot be increased by any means. The room appears as a small area of Flowerful with tall pillars and a tower, where an Item God Sage stands at the top. The controlled character cannot reach the top without any jump-boosting enchancements, such as Triple Jump, the Super Jump Evility, or being at a very high level. The Sage will offer to duplicate the item with a chance of failure. However, the odds of the duplication succeeding rises by one percent per one hundred floors cleared (in that item only), reaching a 100% success rate by floor 10000. Category:Game Help Category:Terms